


Loved and Lost

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Father's Day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm, challenge 63: father

Starsky always got a little quiet and somber around Father's Day. Hutch was extra careful then, and made it a point not to talk about his own dad. Not that he ever had much to say about the old man, but still....

Hutch thought about what it must've been like to lose someone you loved and admired so much. How hard it must've been for young Davey. He couldn't relate, not really, but he tried his best. He mourned for Starsky, for what his partner had had and lost.

And he grieved, just a little, for what he never had.


End file.
